I'll Run Out This World Darkness Within My Soul
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: Welcome i have just got ungrounded and have finished the final chapter to this story. it will be continued in a later on story but until then enjoy... and don't cry.
1. the girl i met that faithful day

**Shaman king**

**By romance millennium**

**Now for my fans of my old stories. This my first sk story. As we know Zeke takes Yoh's soul Yoh's friends take the ultimate revenge Yoh gets his soul back. Spirit of fire becomes spirit of light and its spirit of light vs. amidamaru.**

I don't own shaman king 

Here is my story. A young shaman boy named Yoh has always wanted a girlfriend but never got one. One day he ran into a girl about to jump into the river and die because her parents were abusive. Yoh hides Anna from the family but only for so long.

Ch.1 that fateful day

"Hey mom I'm going to school" said Yoh.

"Just don't get into any fights again" said Yoh's mom.

"I won't" said Yoh.

Later…

"Well I wonder what will happen today" said Yoh.

"I think we need to go run the lap 50 times" said morty.

"But I wanna rap" complained Yoh.

"I told you Yoh rappers are old, try becoming shaman king" said morty.

"So that's it I will become the rapper king" said Yoh with fire in his eyes.

"I said shaman not rapper" yelled morty.

"Who cares as long as I have my dog mr. wuggles" said Yoh.

"Mr. wuggles is a retarded name for a dog" yelled morty.

"Its not my fault but mr. wuggles will always be happy with that name" said Yoh.

After class…

"Bye morty" said Yoh

"Bye Yoh" said morty.

"Oh man looks like its gonna rain" said Yoh.

"huh what was is that girl doing" thought Yoh.

There was a 13 year old girl on the other side of the bridge ready to jump off.

"Oh no she's gonna jump" said Yoh.

The girl let go off the siding falling off the bridge 100ft in the air.

"HEY DON'T JUMP" yelled Yoh as the girl fell.

"Damn" said Yoh.

Yoh jumped off the bridge as well. Yoh finally caught her and put her in his arms and put her head to his chest with and over it. they were falling really fast and almost hit the river rocks but were off by a couple of feet.

"Dammit I'm gonna die here and now" thought Yoh.

"Please let me go I wanna die" said the girl.

"No, no life deserves to just be thrown away like a rag I'll save you I swear." Said Yoh.

"No" yelled the girl pushing herself away from Yoh and falling on her own.

"Quick amidamaru into the sword behold the antiquity" yelled Yoh using his over soul to make the sword longer a hit the ground and reel him in faster.

"Take my hand" said Yoh to the girl.

The girl just fell with a smile.

"Why are you smiling" asked Yoh.

"Because I can finally escape from my abused life" said the girl

"No I won't let you die" said Yoh grabbing the girl and putting her in the same position again.

'Why is he doing this, doesn't he understand I want to die' thought the girl.

They finally hit the river hard but a pointed rock went straight through Yoh.

"uh AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" yelled Yoh in pain.

"So its true I will die here" thought Yoh fainting.

Later…

"Uhh were am i… I remember being in pain and then" said Yoh waking up.

"So you're finally awake" said the girl.

"Were are we" asked Yoh.

"Well when you were pierced I swam up to shore with you and managed to find a first aid kit in you backpack and treated the wounds but you best not move oh my names Anna" said the girl.

"Well its nice to meet you Anna" said Yoh.

"Nice to meet you too but why did you save me" asked Anna.

"Like I said you shouldn't throw your life away like a rag life is the best thing in life and you should enjoy it for as long as you live." said Yoh.

"Thanks I never thought of it like that" said Anna smiling.

"You're cute when you smile" said Yoh.

"Thanks" said Anna with over 20 layer's of blush.

End

Well what do you think of my first romance fanfiction of shaman king. Its better then my other romance fanfic.

I hope you review.

Ch.2 abused.


	2. abused

Hello my fans its me again I hope you will review. Look this is a sad day when I wrote this. My dog just died from choking. We found her dead.

I don't own shaman king.

In this ch. Anna tells Yoh about her life. Yoh gets an idea. Watch as Yoh finds a way to help Anna.

Ch.2 abused.

"**Well Anna I have a question for you" said Yoh.**

"**What is it" asked Anna?**

"**Why did you want to jump" asked Yoh?**

"**Uh…"**

"**Its okay you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" said Yoh.**

"**No want to tell you" said Anna.**

"**Then tell me" said Yoh.**

"**Well it started like this…**

**flashback.**

"**Anna its time for school" said a lady.**

"**Okay mom" said Anna.**

**After school…**

"**Hi mom I'm home" said Anna.**

"**Anna how could you" said her mom.**

"**What do you mean" asked Anna?**

"**You killed your own friend" yelled her mom hitting her.**

"**Mom what do you mean killed my friend" said Anna.**

"**You know you let your own friend die" yelled the mom!**

"**But" Anna said.**

"**SHUT UP" yelled her dad and sister!**

"**I didn't know she died" said Anna.**

"**Yes you did and it went like this." Said them all.**

Double flashback 

"**So I have a question for you Anna" asked tamoe.**

"**What is it" asked Anna?**

"**Do you have a crush on anyone" asked tamoe?**

"**No do you" asked Anna?**

"**Well there is a guy I like his names ------" said tamoe.**

"**Oh I know him" said Anna.**

"**Can you tell him I like him" said tamoe.**

"**Sure" said Anna.**

**After school…**

"**Hey ------- can I talk to you" asked Anna.**

"**Sure" said -------.**

"**My friend really likes you and…" said anna.**

"**I know I like you too" said ------- hugging Anna.**

**What Anna didn't know was her friend saw everything.**

**End.**

"**So she told her family and killed herself with a knife" said the mom.**

"**But its not my faul…" said Anna.**

"**it is your fault" yelled the dad!**

**-Stab-**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Anna being stabbed.**

"**You deserve this" said the mom.**

"**But its not my…"**

**-smack-**

"**Please I didn't mean to"**

**-stab-**

"**please"**

**-punch-**

"**Please"**

**-stab-**

"**And so each day I was forced to be stabbed and punched and hit with whips with spikes" said Anna crying.**

"**Please don't cry" said Yoh.**

"**I hate it I hate it all I just want to die" said Anna.**

"**Its okay I'll protect you and I can hide you at my house" said Yoh.**

"**But what about your parents" asked Anna?**

"**Its okay they don't mind we live in an old hotel and we do sometimes get people to come rent rooms so you can stay there" said Yoh.**

"**Thanks" said Anna.**

"**Its okay now hop on my back" said Yoh.**

"**But your wounds"**

"**Its okay I'm a fast healer I should be able to carry you" said Yoh.**

"**Okay" said Anna.**

"**Thank you Yoh" said Anna falling asleep on his back.**

"**Goodnight Anna" said Yoh.**

**End.**

**Well what do you think. The parents had also threatened her life if she called the cops but Yoh doesn't care. Next chapter Yoh tells Anna his life story and a friend he lost too.**

Ch.3 a friend I lost.


	3. Trey

**Hi I'm back. Today I tell you how Yoh's friend horo horo a.k.a. Trey died. We find out how he died why Anna can barely walk now and days and why Yoh thinks she should enjoy life.**

**I don't own shaman king.**

**(No Life Should Be Thrown Away)**

**ch.3 a friend I lost.**

**It was a Saturday and Anna was enjoying coming to a place she could call home. Anna wasn't able to walk that night she met Yoh so Yoh carried her home.**

"**Hey Anna you awake" asked Yoh coming in to her room?**

"**ZZZZZ" Anna was still asleep.**

"**Oh I better not wake her up" said Yoh walking out.**

**Yoh stopped and noticed her leg was bruised badly. Not one but both were bruised.**

"**She must have gotten those after we fell in the river" whispered Yoh.**

"**Yoh I'm off to work" said his mom.**

"**Okay mom" said Yoh.**

"**Mmm… Yoh…" said Anna in her sleep.**

**Later…**

"**Yoh what time is it" asked Anna?**

"**Oh hello Anna its 1:27 p.m. did you just wake up" asked Yoh?**

"**Yes" said Anna walking towards the living room.**

"**You must not walk around a lot if you want your leg to heal" said Yoh.**

"**How did you know" said Anna in shock.**

"**You're limping and I saw it bruised my friend died from bruises" said Yoh.**

"**How did he die" asked Anna?**

**Flashback (again)**

"**Hey Yoh check it out using my spirit and your sword I can make a blade of ice" said trey.**

"**Ya that's not amazing" said Yoh.**

"**Well lets go snow boarding" said trey.**

**At the mountains…**

"**First one down buys the other free ice cream" said Yoh.**

"**You're on" said trey.**

"**And go" said Yoh.**

**Halfway down…**

"**Come on trey try and keep up or you loose" said Yoh.**

"**Oh ya" said trey. **

"**Oh no Yoh stop I can't keep control" said trey loosing control.**

"**Like I'd fall for that" said Yoh.**

"**Oh no" said trey falling off his board and down the hill.**

"**TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" yelled Yoh!**

**Later…**

"**Trey are you okay" asked Yoh.**

"**Ya just my legs are bruised" said trey.**

"**Oh no you're bruised badly you shouldn't walk" said Yoh.**

"**But we have to finish our race" said trey getting on is board.**

"**Now lets go" said trey.**

"**Okay" said Yoh unhappy.**

**The next month…**

"**Yoh your friend trey is dead" said his mom.**

"**No but how" asked Yoh.**

"**His bruises were bad but we tried to stop him but he tried walking and his bruises caused a bone to break (if that even is possible) and made him fall down the stairs" said his mom. **

**I'm making this up as I go. Like I always do.**

"**No but…" said Yoh.**

**End**

"**And that's how trey died" said Yoh.**

"**Oh I'm sorry I won't walk for a while then" said Anna.**

"**Thanks" said Yoh.**

"**You may not like it but just be glad you're away from those mean parents and you can live a normal life" said Yoh.**

"**Thanks" said Anna hugging Yoh.**

"**Well bye Anna I have to go shop for food now" said Yoh.**

"**Okay" said Anna.**

**Later that night…**

"**Anna I'm home" said Yoh.**

"**Oh hi Yoh that was fast" said Anna.**

"**I know its easy to get it done fast when you know were everything is" said Yoh.**

"**It reminds me what I used to with family…" said Anna losing her smile.**

"**Its okay Anna they're gone I'm here for you and I'll protect you" said Yoh hugging her.**

**END**

**I know what you're thinking. It stunk. Last ones were way better.**

**Its okay I swear next ones will be way better.**

**Ch.4 healing.**


	4. the one who heals me yoh

Well I'm back and Luciado wasn't supposed to read this story. But hey who cares. You know what instead trey's bruises caused his muscles to get weak so he couldn't walk and fell down the stairs and died when he tried walking. 

**Well here is were they try to heal Anna's spirit.**

**I don't own shaman king.**

**Coming soon: Zatch almighty what happens when Zatch gets god power.**

**Ch.4 healing.**

**At the store…**

"**So Yoh what is it you need" asked Anna?**

"**Oh just some water and food" said Yoh.**

"**Well how much more do we need" asked Anna?**

"**Just some food like tomatoes, meat, and ramen" said Yoh.**

"**Well meet me at the checkout line" said Anna.**

"**Okay"**

**at home…**

"**Yoh…" said Anna.**

"**What is it" asked Yoh?**

"**Did you mean what you said last night will you always protect me" asked Anna?**

"**Of course I did I swear I will that's what friends are for" said Yoh cheerfully.**

"**Thanks" said Anna.**

'**Why did I just now when he said friends' thought Anna.**

"**Anna are you okay you seem depressed" asked Yoh?**

"**huh oh ya I'm fine" said Anna.**

"**Is it your parents are you afraid they'll find you" asked Yoh?**

"**Uh no" said Anna 'but now I am' she thought.**

"**Its okay like I said I'll protect you" said Yoh hugging her.**

"**Its okay"**

"**No its not your spirits hurt and I'll heal it no matter what" said Yoh.**

"**thanks"**

**the next day…**

"**Anna are you up" asked Yoh coming into her room.**

**What Yoh saw shocked him it was like Anna was struggling to kill herself. She had a knife near her throat ready to kill herself.**

"**Anna what are Yoh doing" yelled Yoh!**

"**Yoh…" said Anna starting to cry droping the knife.**

"**Anna why" asked Yoh?**

"**Yoh I couldn't help myself something in me just wanted me to kill myself but I couldn't help it I nearly killed myself for some reason I still want to die" said Anna crying even more.**

"**Anna I'm going to leave on a journey to get this medicine its supposed to help heal the soul it might help you" said Yoh.**

"**Yoh thanks but I'm fine you don't have to do that for some reason being with you makes me happy like there is nothing to be afraid of" said Anna.**

"**Anna… okay but don't scare me like that again kay" said Yoh.**

"**Okay" said Anna.**

**The next day…**

"**Anna breakfa…ast" said Yoh entering her room.**

"…" **said Anna turning around when she just started getting dressed she was half naked.**

"**UH" said Yoh blushing over 100 layers.**

"**YOH YOU PERVERT GET OUT GET OUT" yelled Anna throwing things at him.**

**Luckily the hero always live but this time he was quick enough to close the door.**

"**Next time I should knock before coming in" said Yoh hiding his blush by putting his down.**

"**Hi Yoh is Anna ready" asked his mom.**

"**Uh she's changing" said Yoh still hiding his blush.**

"**Well okay just tell her to hurry up" said his dad.**

**Meanwhile with Anna…**

"**hmm well this was a weird morning, Yoh is actually nicer than I thought he would be when he first met" said Anna.**

"**For some reason when I met him it felt like my life was complete like there was something he could give no one else could. Like he is the only person that matters" what am I thinking he's just a friend so I shouldn't feel like this" said Anna.**

**later…**

"**So we've found"**

"**At last we now were you are"**

"**And this time you won't get away"**

"**HA HA HA HA HA HA"**

**END**

**Well what do you think it tells us that Anna still wants to die but its like Yoh can take all the harm away. It tells us the one that's healing her wounds Is Yoh. **

**Next chapter promises to be a little romantic but when Anna is around to telling Yoh she like likes him who is it that interferes. All this and more next chapter.**

**Ch.5 the first enemy.**


	5. the first enemy and the new over soul

**Well I'm back and ready to write more stuff abut Anna and Yoh. Today they meet the first enemy. And you won't believe who it is. Or will you. What happens when Anna almost confesses her feelings for Yoh. But an uninvited guest appears who is this man. And what happens when Yoh--------------------------- find out today in this story.**

**I don't own shaman king.**

**Ch.5 the first enemy.**

"**Hey Anna I'm going to go visit my friend lysergs house want to come" asked Yoh?**

"**Um sure be right there" said Anna.**

**At lysergs house…**

"**Oh hi Yoh lyserg's at his mothers grave" said lysergs dad.**

"**Oh so do you know when he'll come back" asked Yoh?**

"**He won't be home for an hour you can probably catch him halfway there if you leave right now" said lyserg's dad.**

"**Oh come on Anna lets go" said Yoh.**

"**Okay" said Anna.**

**At lyserg's mother's grave…**

"**LYSERG" yelled Yoh!**

"**Oh hi Yoh who's this" asked Lyserg?**

"**This is my friend Anna" said Yoh.**

"**Oh nice to meet you Anna" said Lyserg.**

"**Nice to meet you too" said Anna.**

"**So how did she die" asked Anna?**

"**Anna He doesn't like to talk about it" said Yoh.**

"**Its okay she died in a car crash she accidentally rode of edge and fell into the ocean" said Lyserg.**

"**I'm sorry" said Anna.**

"**Its okay you didn't know" said Lyserg.**

"**well its time for us to go it was nice seeing you again" said Yoh.**

**On the way home…**

"**Anna why did you stop walking" asked Yoh.**

'**Yoh I want to tell you but its so hard but I can't I'm not sure yet I'm not sure if I really love you' thought Anna.**

"**Hey Anna what's taking you so long come on lets go" said Yoh with a big smile.**

' **Yoh that's right he said he'd protect me huh why is he smiling' thought Anna.**

"**Come on its gonna become night before we get there if you just stand there" said Yoh.**

' **hm that smile its just so heart warming I feel like I can trust him its true I do love him' thought Anna.**

"**Come on Anna" said Yoh.**

"**Yoh I… I… lo…" said Anna being cut off.**

"**Yoh asakura and Anna I assume" said a young boy.**

"**Wha… who are you and what do you want" asked Yoh?**

"**I'm here for the girl hand her over and you can live" said the boy.**

"**NO I swore to protect her no matter what" yelled Yoh!**

"**Okay then if it's a fight you want ----- into the -----" yelled the boy!**

"**If that's how you wanna play AMIDAMARU INTO THE SWORD BEHOLD THE ANTIGUITY" yelled Yoh!**

"**Okay then lets fight" said the boy.**

"**Wait before we fight who are you" asked Yoh?**

"**If you must know my name is Tao Len now" said Len.**

"**GO" yelled both!**

**Yoh started of by minimizing his sword as usual and then attacked.**

"**You earnestly believe you can defeat me well then die" said the boy.**

**Both weapons hit each other and formed an enormous explosion leaving Yoh hurt badly but the boy was in perfect condition.**

"**So you've learned to dodge huge explosion in under 0.2 seconds not bad" said Yoh.**

"**Well to show you I'm faster take this" said Yoh disappearing.**

**All of a sudden the boy blocked and caused a second explosion,**

**Just give up and hand over the girl" said the boy.**

"**No" said Yoh.**

"**Please Yoh I don't want you to get hurt just let him take me" said Anna.**

"**NO I SWORE MY LIFE NO MATTER WHAT I WOULD PROTECT YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO DIE TRYING" yelled Yoh!**

"**Yoh please you're hurt badly" said Anna.**

"**NO for the last time I'll PROTECT YOU" yelled Yoh!**

"**Yoh" said Anna.**

"**What's going on something is being corrupted" said the boy?**

**The earth started shooting beams of light out of the ground and Yoh was starting to glow.**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANHH" yelled Yoh!**

**The whole area went white.**

**When it faded the only thing that came out was Anna and the boy. All that was left of Yoh his a giant amidamru.**

"**Well so that's what was happening in that light" said the boy being attacked by Yoh (giant amidamaru)**

"**Die" yelled Yoh knocking him unconscious.**

**After that Yoh went back to his normal form and falling on the ground.**

"**Yoh" cried Anna.**

"**Anna are you okay" asked Yoh?**

"**I am but you aren't you've lost a lot of blood" said Anna.**

"**Its okay I'm fine I kept my promise like I said I would protect you that's why you came out unhurt from the light it was all to protect you… well goodnight" said Yoh falling unconscious.**

"**YOOOOH"! cried Anna!**

**End**

**Well what do you think the attacker turned out to be tao len. But is Yoh going to be okay and what happens when Anna finally can spend time with Yoh. Can she tell him her fealings. All this and more next time in.**

**Ch.6 the way you make me feel.**


	6. Anna

**Last time on shaman king. Yoh and Anna ran into Ren Tao and fought him off. Yoh got a new over soul but can't use it on his own will. And now Yoh has fallen unconscious and he might never wake up he's been asleep for 3 months strait and now its Anna's birthday.**

**I don't own shaman king.**

**Well today there is a shocking twist at the end and now Yoh will never be the same.**

**Ch.6 the way you make me feel.**

**It's been 3 month's and now its Anna's birthday but she's in store for a much-unexpected gift.**

"**Mrs. Asakura I'm going to go visit Yoh" said Anna.**

"**Okay but before you go take these to him they're his favorite" said Mrs. Asakura.**

"**What are they" asked Anna?**

"**They were his favorite flowers growing up they're white roses" said Mrs. Asakura.**

"**Why white roses" asked Anna?**

"**Well when his friend trey died he didn't like it he kept seeing those red roses on his grave the redness reminded him of blood. He used to like the red ones but he said he didn't a rose that reminded him of blood" said Mrs. Asakura.**

"**Okay see you later" said Anna running off.**

**At the hospital…**

"**Hi Yoh its been three months since you've fallen into a coma" said Anna.**

**Of course our hero Yoh was in this coma since last chapter.**

"**Well Yoh I just hope you still remember my birthday I just hope you could wake up soon… its going to be my birthday tomorrow" said Anna.**

**The doctor came in.**

"**Oh hi miss you have one lucky friend to have had your friend survive an explosion like that. He should wake up in at least another 5 months" said the doctor.**

"**I know I'm glad he's okay he's my only friend in the whole world" said Anna.**

"**Well then I will be leaving you alone now" said the doctor.**

**After he left…**

"**Yoh I just only want one gift from you and that's for you to wake up" said Anna.**

"**Well looks like I should leave" said Anna leaving.**

"**Anna" whispered Yoh in his sleep.**

**That night with Anna…**

"**I feel weird all of a sudden" said Anna.**

"**Why does it feel like tomorrow the Yoh I knew will no longer be here" said Anna.**

"**Its like Yoh is going to die but he's still going to be here"**

"**Ah I worry to much its just because he's in a coma I feel like this"**

"**Well I should get some sleep"**

"**I should rest up if I want to see Yoh again tomorrow"**

**The next day…**

"**Good morning and happy birthday miss Anna" said Mrs. Asakura.**

"**Oh good morning thanks" said Anna.**

"**Oh I got you this gift" said Mrs. Asakura.**

"**Oh you didn't need to"**

"**But its your birthday"**

"**Thanks" said Anna.**

**Inside the box was a red headband.**

"**Wow thanks" said Anna.**

"**Well actually Yoh got it for you he told me to get it for you before he went in a coma" said Mrs. Asakura.**

"**He got me this he even got it in my favorite color" said Anna.**

"**Well I think you should go thank him" said Mrs. Asakura.**

**At the hospital…**

"**Yoh are you okay I'm just asking" said Anna.**

"**Well thanks for the birthday gift" said Anna.**

"**I remember that song you taught me it makes me feel like there is nothing to worry about I remember that day"**

**flash back.**

"**Hey Yoh I have a question can you teach me that song you're always singing" asked Anna?**

"**That song well if you want it starts like this**

**A light so bright it cannot be hidden **

**Breaks through the silence and revives in this world**

**Upon the violently shaking parched earth, **

**We stake our lives as sparks collide**

**Just one more time - **

**Let a miracle happen **

**Give me the strength to take back the page in my memories I lost in the past...**

**A heart that believes can pierce through the darkness **

**I search for the place where my soul slumbers **

**With a sharp glint burning in my unblinking eyes **

**These two hearts of light and dark - **

**Now move toward the future, reflected in crystal **

**With eyes that glow red**

**Bidding farewell to the days when we licked each other's wounds, **

**We silently stand up **

**I will keep that promise I made to you **

**On that night we kept a small light burning **

**Within the hazy mirage you appear **

**Prepared to continue on without losing, whatever happens **

**With a heart that believes in miracles **

**The goddess of victory will come for us **

**We can overcome any obstacle, and will never give up **

**Two hearts that continue to wander **

**In a world whose colors never fade **

**They shine now... **

**Overlapping eyes **

**As the moon melts into the sunset **

**Give me the strength to take back the page in my memories I lost in the past... **

**A heart that believes can pierce through the darkness **

**I search for the place where my soul slumbers **

**With a sharp gleam burning in my unblinking eyes **

**These two hearts of light and dark - **

**Now move toward the future, reflected in crystal **

**With eyes that glow red **

**With eyes that overlap**

**And that's it" said Yoh.**

"**Thanks hey can you sing it for me at my birthday" asked Anna?**

"**Sure" said Yoh.**

**End flashback.**

"**It was the greatest day I had ever had" said Anna.**

"**For some reason Yoh you make me feel like nothing matters like its just the two of us" said Anna.**

"**Yoh I love" said Anna crying.**

"**Please Yoh wake up wake up for me I can't go on without you" said Anna.**

"**Nnn" mumbled Yoh in his sleep.**

"**Yoh" said Anna stopping with her crying as Yoh started to open his eyes.**

**Yoh took a good look at Anna and opened his mouth and said "Who are you"? this shocked Anna as he said that and said "Who are you, who am I"?**

**End**

**Well what do you think. Yoh has lost his memory and now Anna knows why she felt like that last night. Well what will happens will Yoh ever get his memory back? Well you will have to find out. But most importantly. Will Anna still like Yoh and will he ever remember Anna.**

**Ch.7 Who Am I?**


	7. i remember all but you

**_Welcome back bitches (except the people who check this). Well did you enjoy last chapter. Last time Yoh was in a coma and finally woke up on Anna's 14th birthday Yoh missed his birthday and is 15 and now Yoh has amnesia._**

_**What will Anna do you how come Yoh can only remember one word from before he got amnesia.**_

_**Luciado it wasn't hao it was Len. I update every day.**_

_**I don't own shaman king.**_

_**Well enjoy.**_

_**Ch.7 who am I?**_

"_**Who am I" asked Yoh?**_

"_**Yoh…" said Anna.**_

"_**Who's Yoh am I Yoh" asked Yoh?**_

"_**What do you mean you're joking right I mean we're friends" said Anna.**_

"_**There is a word that hurts me when I think about it" said Yoh.**_

"_**What is it" asked Anna?**_

"_**Anna" said Yoh.**_

'_**What why would it be my name' thought Anna.**_

"_**The word hurts like I don't want to remember it for some reason but I remember that person I can't form the face but it was a friend of mine" said Yoh.**_

"_**I was that friend" said Anna.**_

"_**What" said Yoh.**_

"_**I was that friend my names Anna" said Anna.**_

"_**un AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" cried Yoh in pain!**_

"_**What wrong why is he hurt so bad" said Anna as Yoh fainted.**_

_**Yoh woke up 10 seconds later.**_

"_**I'm sorry who are you again" asked Yoh?**_

'_**I think something happened when he fought Ren like he gave him something to make him forget. Like he made it so he would never remember me' thought Anna.**_

"_**Who are you again" asked Yoh?**_

"_**Huh um just a friend visiting" said Anna.**_

"_**You look familiar who are you, tell me now please all I remember is a friend and my name" said Yoh.**_

"_**You can call me Anza" said Anna.**_

"_**Oh okay then Anza" said Yoh.**_

'_**Yoh how could you forget me I thought we had a special relationship you promised to protect me no matter what happened' thought Anna.**_

"_**You look more like an Anna to me so I'll call you Anna" said Yoh smiling.**_

"_**Thanks" said Anna.**_

"_**Hey Anna you seem like a good friend how about this promise I'll protect you no matter what" said Yoh.**_

"_**Thanks" said Anna. **_

'_**Well I think he at least remembers his promise' she thought.**_

"_**Well Anna I seem good enough to get up and leave" said Yoh getting out of bed.**_

"_**But the doctors need to…" said Anna.**_

"_**Its okay I already remember my way home and my family. For some reason I still have that. And now I have a great friend. You know for some reason I remember almost everything except my friends and for some reason I can't remember that day 3 months ago when I fell in a coma" said Yoh.**_

'_**How come he remembered everything so fast exept his name and friends' thought Anna.**_

_**Yoh looked at Anna and saw her headband.**_

'_**that headband why does it feel like its something I got for someone dear to me but can't remember. Its like it has my memories in it' thought Yoh.**_

"_**Yoh here you can have this" said Anna handing over the headband.**_

"_**Thanks" said Yoh.**_

"_**Its my birthday today" said Anna.**_

"_**I think I can get you something" said Yoh.**_

_**Later…**_

"_**Anna I got you this as a gift" said Yoh.**_

"_**What is it" asked Anna.**_

"_**Open it" said Yoh.**_

_**Anna opened it.**_

'_**It's the head band I gave Yoh but why did he give it back' thought Anna.**_

"_**Anna you gave it to me but you should have it, I feel like I had given you that head band before I forgot my friends" said Yoh.**_

"_**Thanks" said Anna 'Maybe he can remember me if I just try hard enough'.**_

"_**Anna who are you really I know you're a friend but you're something more I can tell, from when I saw you I felt like you were more then a friend please tell me" said Yoh.**_

"_**I'm sorry I can't right now just not now" said Anna.**_

"_**Okay if you don't want to" said Yoh.**_

_**End **_

_**okay this chapter sucked. Big time.**_

_**Well next chapter will be way better. I was writing this as I went. Watch next time. Yoh will finally get his memory back about Anna. But Anna may be dead by the time he gets them back. Next chapter plans to be over 5000 words long. It may take like till Sunday. Check back to see if its up sooner. You never know.**_

_**Ch.8 she's dead.**_


	8. contest preveiw

Preview: hello friends I have great news I made a side story to this chapter. Its called No Life Should Be Thrown Away: Return Of Tao Ren. Some of you have already read this. If you review this chapter. I will have enough reviews to update remember 30 reviews to update. So review those chapters you haven't reviewed. And secretrace I still want you to review the chapters you haven't. Same with yohanna asakura. Whoever reviews will get the lucky chance to be in my fic. Only one will win. I need what you look or want to look like and that's it. but it has to be in a review.


	9. preveiw

**Hello I'm back. Well this isn't a chapter. We got hit by hurricane Katrina and lost power for 2 ½ weeks. To our surprise we had internet. It looks like no one will be in fic. Well I've planned to had Anna die but there will be a twist right there. I still plan to make her die or do I? look this will be at least 20 chapters long. Luciado I have to extend the month to well when this story is over. Tell me if you want tha6t story it sucks. Not this one. I'm going to have there be a heart that turns into a diamond. This is like a mini ch actually.**

**I don't own shaman king.**

**Preview.**

**----------------------**

**Yoh opens door.**

"**Hello" said Yoh.**

**-turns on lights-**

"**OH NO" said Yoh.**

**His family was dead.**

"**Mom, Dad, Sakura" said Yoh falling to his knees.**

"**Big brother" said Yoh's little sister.**

"**Sakura what happened" asked Yoh?**

"**He came and took Anna and said "Tell Yoh that if he wants his little girlfriend back to come to my castle ( I wanted it to be burger king) by midnight I'll be waiting" that's what he said" said his little sis.**

"**That Bastard" said Yoh.**

"**He said he's going to kill her if you don't go to his castle by midnight" said his little sis.**

"**Don't worry little sis I'll get you to the hospital" said Yoh.**

"**No don't worry about me I'll be ju…st fine…" said Sakura.**

**Well that's our preview.**

**I gave him a sister who is 4 years old.**

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. To remember but to loose

**Welcome to the real ch.8. for my fans today Anna will **

**A: die.**

**B: be forced to marry Hao**

**C: Have Yoh rescue her**

**D: all of the above.**

**I don't own shaman king.**

**Ch.8 KIDNAPPED!**

**In the morning…**

"**Big Brother, big brother, its time to wake up" said Yoh's little sis Sakura who is 4 years old.**

"**Mmm" said Yoh.**

**In Yoh's dream…**

**Ya I'll take the double cheeseburger with large French fries and a mountain dew Baja blast" said Yoh.**

"**That will be $5:03" said the waitress.**

"**But all I have is a 5 dollar's" said Yoh.**

"**Sorry but you're three cents short" said the waitress.**

**Yoh made his eyes from this oo to this -- like he was ready to kill her.**

"**BIG BROTHER" yelled Sakura!**

"**AH" yelled Yoh falling off his bed.**

"**What the hell" yelled Yoh!**

**Meanwhile with Len in hell…**

"**What the hell is his name" said an imp.**

"**Well he says his name is Cornholio" said another imp.**

"**Where the hell is he from"?**

"**He says he's from Lake tity Kaka".**

"**Where the hell is lake tity kaka"**

"**Noregia" said Len.**

"**What the hell" said the imp.**

"**Oh ya and he keeps saying he needs teepee for his bunghole" said the imp.**

"**Where I come from there is but one bunghole" said Len.**

**Meanwhile with Hao and his fan girls…**

"**Giggidy! Giggidy! Let's have sex!" said Hao**

**Back with Yoh…**

"**Brother you over slept again" said sakura.**

"**Look Sakura I'm going out for a walk don't tell anyone" said Yoh.**

"**Why" asked Sakura?**

"**Because I need some time alone" said Yoh.**

"**Okay big brother" said Sakura.**

**With Yoh on his little walk…**

**Yoh was actually at his little paradise. It was a lake in the middle of the forest only he knew about he took Anna there once but it was before he lost his memory. This was the best place for him to clear his head and help him think. But it wasn't working. the place was the same as before. A field of flowers, roses were everywhere, there were lots of dandelions and lots of butterfly's.**

"**This used to be the best place for me to clear my head but it isn't working" said Yoh.**

"**I just wish Anna would tell me who she was" said Yoh.**

"**But Ren said no matter how much I'll just forget her and my brain will think its dieing and give up on living. DAMMIT there has to be a way to remember her and not forget her." Said Yoh.**

"**I can help you with that" said a voice.**

"**What whose there" asked Yoh?**

"**If you truly wish to remember her I can make it happen" said the voice.**

"**Who is this" said Yoh.**

**A wind began to take the leaves of trees and rose petals and formed a ball and started to shine from the inside and burst open revealing a maiden. She was extremely beautiful like a god. **

"**I have heard you talk about the girl you've forgotten" said the maiden.**

"**And" said Yoh.**

"**I have came to grant your wish but if you want to keep your memories you must defeat your brother using the curse you received" said the maiden.**

"**Why should I fight him" asked Yoh?**

"**You will see" said the maiden tapping his forehead giving him back his memories.**

"**You have till midnight to defeat him" said the maiden vanishing.**

"**But why… why is it always midnight.**

**An hour later…**

**Yoh opens door.**

"**Hello" said Yoh.**

**-turns on lights-**

"**OH NO" said Yoh.**

**His family was dead.**

"**Mom, Dad, Sakura" said Yoh falling to his knees.**

"**Big brother" said Yoh's little sister.**

"**Sakura what happened" asked Yoh?**

"**He came and took Anna and said "Tell Yoh that if he wants his little girlfriend back to come to my castle ( I wanted it to be burger king) by midnight I'll be waiting" that's what he said" said his little sis.**

"**That Bastard" said Yoh.**

"**He said he's going to kill her if you don't go to his castle by midnight" said his little sis.**

"**Don't worry little sis I'll get you to the hospital" said Yoh.**

"**No don't worry about me I'll be ju…st fine…" said Sakura now dead.**

"**That bastard he killed my family and took Anna" said Yoh.**

"**I won't let him kill Anna" said Yoh.**

"**Hao I'm coming to kill you" said Yoh.**

**At Hao's castle…**

**Anna had her hands, and legs in chains and was hanging on a wall.**

"**Well Anna if your boyfriend doesn't make it then you'll just have to die" said Hao.**

"**He'll come and he'll save me and you'll die you monster" said Anna.**

"**How pitiful usually this is were the good guy comes rushing in defeats the bad guy and rescues his lover but this is different I said if he didn't come by midnight you would die but actually I plan to kill you right now" said Hao.**

"**I won't die you will you BITCH" said Anna.**

**Hao got mad and cut her face with a knife and licking her blood.**

"**Oh dear look I missed " said Hao **

"**Get your disgusting hands off me" yelled Anna.**

**Hao cut her side to where she started bleeding badly. **

"**Hmm with a cut like that you have only till midnight hours to live" said Hao.**

"**Please Yoh save me' thought Anna now crying.**

**An hour later…**

"**Looks like he's not coming and looks like you have only another hour to live" said Hao.**

"**He'll come" said Anna she had lost a bit of blood and looked the same but she was slowly dieing.**

**The doors opened but no one was there. This crushed Anna's hopes.**

**All of a sudden Anna's chains were cut and her body went from the chains to the entrance and Anna was in Yoh's arms and was being carried.**

"**Hao I've come to kill you" said Yoh.**

"**Well, well little brother I've been expecting but sooner" said Hao.**

"**I came to save Anna and kill you know I just need to do the other" said Yoh putting Anna down on her back.**

"**Yoh you can't save me" said Anna in a weak voice.**

"**It's the third time isn't it first on the bridge second with Ren and now" said Yoh.**

"**Then you remember me" asked Anna?**

"**Sure do here dink this it will heal that wound in an instant" said Yoh handing her a bottle with a red liquid inside.**

"**Sorry to cut the moment short but I think you challenged me to a battle" said Hao.**

**Both pulled out blades and Shuriken (see Naruto). They both started by throwing the ninja stars and clashing there blades.**

"**You earnestly believe that you can defeat me" said Hao.**

'**I know I can't beet him but I can try' thought Yoh.**

"**Yoh lets make this battle more fun and well bring out the beast inside you" said Hao.**

"**No last time that happened a friend died I won't let it happen again" said Yoh.**

"**Oh lets bring him out" said Hao.**

**He tried to kill Yoh by shoving his hand through his chest.**

"**Face it Yoh when near death the beast within takes over and you loose control" said Hao.**

**He shoved his hand and blood fell to the floor.**

"**AHHH" cried a voice in pain.**

**Hao shoved his hand through Anna.**

**Yoh grabbed Anna and back flipped about 12 feet.**

"**Anna why" asked Yoh starting to cry.**

"**Because I… love you… "said Anna.**

"**I love you too Anna but please don't die" said Yoh.**

"**I will never die my spirit will live on with you" said Anna.**

**Yoh gave her a kiss on the lips and pulled away soon after.**

"**Goodbye Yoh Asakura" said Anna now 15 minutes from death but she was to weak to do anything now.**

"**Anna, Anna come on this is a joke right Anna" said Yoh**

**Silence is all he could hear from Anna.**

"**NO ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA" cried Yoh.**

"**Well looks like this is not a happy ending" said Hao laughing.**

"**YOU BASTARD" Yelled Yoh.**

**END…**

**Hmm well Anna's dead but don't worry There's a happy ending. It took me days to Come Up With this. And When the power went out my family decided to take a trip to SEA WORLD in San Antonio. Will Anna live and what is this beast within Yoh. You'll just have to keep reading. Did you know as I write this I make a manga for it as I write these chapters. I can't believe the shaman king series is over the last episode was great. If you read my profile you will find out what I call my manga.**

**Ch.9 Right Eye Dragon**


	11. RIGHT EYE DRAGON

Some of you read my profile and found a new shaman king story called Yoh and Zeke's baby-sitting service. You may also know I plan to make a manga one day Called Right Eye Dragon. Today we find out why it is called right eye dragon. I made pictures of my prototype for the main character. If you want to see these designs just tell me. I sent them to yoshiru not to long ago. And what the dragon of the story looks like. I plan to make more prototypes but my favorite has to be the one with black hair.

I don't own shaman king.

Ch.9 Right Eye Dragon.

"Come on Yoh unleash the beast within show me your true form" said Hao.

"NO NEVER" said Yoh.

"Oh come on I killed the one you loved" said Hao.

This caused Yoh to snap and the beast within started to take over.

"AHHHH NO I WON'T LOOSE CONTROL I CAN'T NNOOOOOOOOOO" yelled Yoh in pain.

"Come on Yoh just give up let it take control" said Hao.

Under Yoh's eyes began to appear wide purple lines one on each side. A purple triangle pointing down appeared on his forehead. And he grew a scar that went around his neck like a circle. Yoh's hair which was covering his right eye through out the entire story uncovered his eye. It wasn't a human eye it was a dragon's eye.

"Yes he's loosing control finally now I can finally fight the real Yoh." Said Hao.

Yoh's other eye became a dragon's eye both were blood red. Yoh's hands became like claws and Yoh started to grow giant wings made of fire. Yoh began to grow teeth like a dragons.

"Finally he's here the dragon of the four elements" said Hao.

"Yoh" said Anna just minutes from death.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Yoh as his body became a blinding light.

After the light cleared he didn't look the same. He had black hair like my main character his outside changed a lot but now he was a blood thirsty beast in a humans body.

"So Hao this is what you wanted is it not" said Yoh.

"So you've come Doragon" said Hao.

"Well you called me out" said Doragon.

"Now I can finally see your true power" said Hao charging at him.

Doragon a.k.a. Yoh or Hikaru in my Manga he immediately shot fire out of his mouth except Hao dodged.

"Is that all you've got" asked Hao?

Doragon made the ground start to shake and made the ocean stir and the air to cause tornados and hurricanes and made lava come out of cracks in the floor.

"Well looks like I still have a trump card don't I" said Doragon.

"What the hell is this" said Hao.

"If you want to know then take a look at the environment around the castle" said Doragon.

Hao Noticed The Earth was out of whack it was like a freak of nature out side.

"What did you do" asked Hao?

"I'm just using my trump card" said Doragon.

The his arms got covered in fire and his legs were cover in water and his chest in rock and his wings became made of air.

"What are you doing" yelled Hao.

"Its time for you to die" said Doragon.

"NNNOOOOOO" cried out Hao as he was about to be killed.

"YOOOOH" cried out Anna with the last bit of her strength.

"Anna" said Doragon in Yoh's voice..

"Please Yoh Don't kill him please" said Anna fainting.

"Anna," said Yoh now in control of his body but still looking like a demon.

"What have I been doing I nearly killed someone what's become of me this is not who I am I'm not a killer" thought Yoh.

'You've been a killer all this time ' said a voice in his head.

"No I'm not a killer I am one who protects the weak" thought Yoh.

'You are a killer and by the time you realize it I'll be in control but for now I am going to curse you' said the voice.

Hao was so shocked he didn't notice he was about to fall backwards into a pit of lava.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" yelled Hao falling into the pit.

"No Hao" said Yoh now in control of the body and grabbing his hand.

"Yoh you truly are to softhearted to even were you would save your enemies life" said Hao.

"Come on brothers don't let brothers die" said Yoh.

After that said Hao fell into the pit.

"HAO" yelled Yoh.

But then Hao came out of the pit on the spirit of fire. (in my manga will be a lava dragon.)

"Little bro you may have defeated me this time but I'll be back" said Hao throwing you an apple.

"What's this" said Yoh.

"If you give that to Anna she'll be just fine it a sacred apple ( check the legend of Zelda manga one will have this apple in it)

it can help any disease" said Hao leaving.

Yoh quickly rushed over to Anna and gave her a slice.

Anna was still asleep but Yoh could tell that she was feeling better.

The next day…

Anna awoke in her room at Yoh's hotel.

"What happened were am I what happened was it just a dream" said Anna. She looked to her right and noticed someone sleeping in a chair and had black hair.

"Yoh is that you" asked Anna?

"Please don't look at me" said Yoh with his head tilted down.

"Yoh come on you beat Hao you should be happy" she said trying to see his face and his big smile.

"I said don't look at me" yelled Yoh looking up!

Anna was shocked his face was like a demons.

"Yoh what happened to you" asked Anna in shock?

"This is my punishment" said Yoh.

"My punishment for not killing Hao when I had the chance" said Yoh.

"Yoh its okay you're still the same person on the inside" said Anna.

"No I'm not I nearly killed someone I don't kill I protect" yelled Yoh!

"It's okay Yoh you weren't you at the time" said Anna hugging him.

"Anna I don't you to die I can't let that happen" said Yoh.

"Yoh please just calm down I promise everything will turn out better in the end"

**,000 years ago a dragon of four elements terrorized the world **

**until one day a brave swordsman defeated it.**

**The dragon swore that in the future he would return.**

**He returned as he said and reigned supreme once again.**

**The people fought this beast one more time but he was chased out.**

**The dragon took refuge in the baby he found first and cursed him.**

**Before he cursed the baby theses were his last words**

"**You may be able to defeat me but **

**one day this child will be under my control and do as I say**

**but until then I shall curse this baby with my very life**

**but don't get to comfortable because I'll be watching"**

**the dragon took refuge in the babies right eye .**

Well what cha think. The legend about the dragon didn't come out as I planned I plan to put the legend in my profile so check it each day.

Please review. Remember I wrote another story.

AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT DORAGON LOOKS LIKE.

CH.10 AN ANGELS GIFT.


	12. leaving

Well what did you think of the last chapter. Truth be told Yoh now has red and black hair. Luciado those pictures I sent you the on with the black hair and jacket is what Yoh looks like now. Well I've been thinking about making Yoh a rorouni and I picked yes he will become a rorouni. Now I have to say Yoh cannot be with Anna because he thinks Anna will be safer without him.

I don't own Shaman king.

Ch.10 An Angel's Gift.

It has been one month since Yoh beet Hao and now he avoids Anna more and more. And has become worried about Yoh.

August 4, 2005.

It was morning and Yoh had just woken up surprisingly the apple Hao gave Yoh was able to help his family it turns out they weren't killed. Everything returned to normal no one said anything about Yoh's new appearance. Yoh was happy everything was the way it was again no more fighting no more blood. Life seemed normal once again. The curse of the dragon no longer bothered him. Yoh knew this new life style would have to change soon. Soon he would never see Anna again. 

That night 11:00 p.m.

Yoh was exciting the house and was opening the fence.

Anna had a room on the 3rd floor and had her own balcony Yoh thought she would like so he got it for her.. Anna was watching Yoh leave he took his sword and some supplies Anna noticed he had his gift that Anna gave him for his birthday a necklace with 1080 beads he found it suits him. The minute Yoh exited the fence and walked into the darkness to were she couldn't see him she burst into tears.

With Yoh…

"Anna I will never see you again. I left you a gift"

with Anna and a letter from Yoh…

The gift is under my bed its not much. I love you and always will.

love,

Yoh asakura.

Anna finished reading the letter.

Anna went to look for the gift he left her it was under his bed like he said. It was a box under the bed. When she opened it she found a picture of her and Yoh at an amusement part. There was a locket in there that Yoh made himself he made it not to long ago people offered millions of dollars but he wanted it as a gift for Anna. Inside the locket was a picture of Yoh and Anna. Yoh really had remarkable craftsmanship like a gift from the gods.

"Yoh" was all Anna could say before bursting into tears. Anna knew Yoh truly meant he would never see her again.

With Yoh…

"ZZZZZZZ" slept Yoh.

Yoh was a the place were he got his memories.

Still peaceful still like his paradise. While sleeping a butterfly landed on Yoh's nose waking Yoh.

"-Yawn- well time to get back on the rode" said Yoh.

Ever since Yoh got cursed he noticed his abilities improved Yoh could now run faster than 100 miles. Everything changed about him.

"Well another day to fill" said Yoh.

Yoh just stood there and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Well looks like he is determined to fight me again" said Hao on a tree.

'Anna I swore I'd protect you but right now you being alone is the safest for you wherever I go there is trouble. Anna please just don't come for me' thought Yoh. He was now miles away from Tokyo.

With Anna…

"Anna have you seen were big brother is today" asked Sakura.

"Um no ask your parents" said Anna still crying in bed.

The next week…

-phone ring-

"Hello Asakura inn" said Mr. asakura.

"Hello" said Yoh.

"Yoh is that you where have you been"?

"Sorry dad but look I won't be coming back I called to check up on Anna and see if she's okay" said Yoh.

"Well for some reason she's been in bed all week crying she hasn't been eating and we don't know what's wrong" said Mr. asakura.

"Have you taken her to see a doctor yet" asked Yoh.

"They say that its not a disease but that she's lost the will to live"

"Okay bye" said Yoh hanging up.

That night in Anna's room…

Anna was asleep and having a horrible nightmare. In it Yoh was his demon self and killing everyone and Yoh was about to kill her when she woke up.

"-heavy breathing- it was just a dream" said Anna.

"Yoh why did you leave me here I want to be with you in life or death" said Anna when there was a dark figure on the balcony.

"Who's there" asked Anna.

The figure turned around he was wearing a brown shirt and a green jacket. Blue pants and two belts. He wore them like Yugi off of yu-gi-oh!. He approached Anna slowly.

Anna quickly turned on the lights. But right then the dark figure was kissing her. Anna had her eyes closed and opened them and saw that it was gone.

"Was that Yoh" asked Anna?

On her bed was a box.

"What's this" said Anna opening the box.

Inside it was a kimono made of the hardest to find silk.

"That person must have been Yoh" said Anna.

Anna ran to the balcony and tried to see were Yoh was but no one in sight.

With Yoh…

"Well the scientists actually made a working teleporter" said Yoh.

"I'm sorry Anna for not bringing you I just don't want anyone else to get hurt" thought Yoh.

He tripped over something.

"ouch that hurt" said Yoh.

What he tripped over was a sword and there was a bump above the handle.

The handle was purple with red lines. Yoh poked it. the bump open. It turned out to be an eye.

Then angels appeared before Yoh.

"Hello Yoh Asakura" said an angel.

"Who are you" asked Yoh.

"We have come to give you that sword" said an angel.

"But why"

"Because it will help you control your demon self just grab the blade and you will have control of your demon self" said an angel.

"Thanks" aid Yoh.

The next day…

Anna woke up to see a figure that had black hair.

"Yoh is that you" asked Anna.

The curtains from the balcony covered his body and then uncovered it he was gone.

End.

What do you think? Huh, huh come on it was heart breaking to Anna. Well just review. Please read my other shaman king fic.

Yoshiru what Naruto cd is it.

Ch.11 journey.


	13. sorry for the late update

Well its been a while I finally got the time to make a new chapter for this story. Truth is I've been playing Ragnarok online all the time I was not writing chapters. Its addicting. I even found out in Japan Ragnarok is a TV show. I've been playing for 7 days now. All I can think is level up to job level 40 to become a knight. Well Ragnarok is the best game I ever played I hope you tell me if you too play Ragnarok. I can be found under the name **_Righ Eye Dragon._** I forgot to put the t in right. I'm in a guild called the. HACKERS because lately strong monsters appear in novice area's. Well I've spent too much time talking Ragnarok. Oh I've changed to the chapter name.

I don't own Shaman king.

Ch 11 a new beginning.

It has been days' since Yoh got the magical blade and now he looks like his old self. Right now he's in the desert traveling and week from walking for miles.

"Man its so hot I wish I had never left home" said Yoh.

"Don't give up" said a voice.

"Who said that" said Yoh now on the ground.

"I did and I'd like to get out of your pocket" said the voice.

Yoh reached into his pocket and pulled out something pinkish red. It was a ball of what looked like jelly the size of a head it had medium black eyes and had a smiling face. It is also known as a poring in Ragnarok online. Visit and click U.S.A INTL. on the bar.

"Sorry about that" said Yoh.

"Its okay I can shrink in size" said the poring.

"Okay what's your name and where'd you come from" asked Yoh?

"Oh my name's Chon" said the poring.

"I came the desert you were walking and I accidentally got blown into your pocket" said Chon.

"Well its nice to meet you Chon" said Yoh.

"Mister what are you doing here anyways" asked Chon?

"Oh well I was looking for a way to become normal again and now that that's happened I can live in peace" said Yoh in a depressed look.

"Mister I can tell there's more to your story" said Chon.

"Please tell me" asked Chon?

"Truth is now that I'm back to normal I can go home but I'm afraid Anna will be mad at me and well I still want to stop my brother from his evil plans on world domination and well…" said Yoh.

"What is it" asked Chon?

"Well I can only well I want to stop this curse inside but I can't find a cure and until then I can't see anyone again" said Yoh.

"Its okay mister you'll be fine in no time" said Chon.

"Thanks hey want to come with me" asked Yoh?

"You bet" said Chon.

"Well first on this trip I think you might need a helper" said Chon.

"But who" asked Yoh.

"I know a couple of people" said Chon.

Later on in a city named Porters Turn…

"Guys I'd like you to meet a friend of mine named Yoh asakura" said Chon.

"Hello" said a young blacksmith with only a small opened shirt and ripped pants.

"Yo" said a mage in a in a mage suit.

"Hello" said a young purple haired girl wearing the normal cloths in Japan.

"…" said an alchemist.

"Hello" said Yoh.

"First the blacksmith is Krad, the mage is Jing, the girl is Mimorie, and well the alchemist is Kaiten" said Chon.

"Well its nice to meet all of you" said Yoh.

"Well where do we go" said Kaiten.

"Calm down Kaiten always in a rush" said Krad.

"Its not my fault you all are lazy" said Kaiten.

"Please stop it" said Mimorie.

"Fine but lets go" said Kaiten.

"Not very friendly is he" said Yoh.

"Don't mind him he's always like that" said Jing.

"So what do you need us for" asked Jing.

"Truth is I'm looking for a cure to get rid of something inside of me like a dragon" said Yoh.

"Oh then you want the legendary death potion the minute you drink you're cured but soon after you die and never get another chance at life" said Jing.

Yoh was now pale.

"Just kidding" said Jing.

"Don't kid like that I was afraid I'd never see Anna again" said Yoh.

"Oh who's Anna" said everyone crowding around him except Kaiten.

"Um she's my um girlfriend" said Yoh.

'Oh man we never even decided about that and uh oh she may not like me any more for leaving' thought Yoh fainting.

"Who he's dead" said Krad.

"No he's not" said Mimorie.

"Well he's still breathing" said Kaiten in a I don't really care about this voice.

"You know sometimes I wonder why you guys hang out with him" said Chon.

The next day…

"No Anna please don't leave me please Anna ANNA" cried out Yoh waking up.

"Huh were am I" said Yoh in bed.

"Finally awake" said Chon on his stomach.

"EEK" cried Yoh!

"Well its time for training" said Chon.

"Why do I need training" asked Yoh?

"Well you have a new sword might as well practice with it" said Chon.

"But I don't need practice" said Yoh.

"Yes you do when you where coming to this city I noticed you were not used to having that sword" said Chon.

"Well I guess I could practice since I haven't tried the sword yet" said Yoh.

"That's it to the training grounds" said Chon.

Yoh unsheathed the sword and said.

"This sword is stupid heavy" said Yoh trying to lift it up.

End.

Well what do you think. Of course it took me a while to write this. And it feels good to write a new chapter. If you ever decide to download Ragnarok online tell me and we can train.

Ch. 12. how to weild the sword.


	14. demon again?

Okay the time we've been waiting for another chapter. Oh Luciado the picture you emailed me was good. Just try harder I'll try and draw the same picture to see how I do. Just 2 more chapters and the second big bonus chapter is up. I call it:**_No Life Should Be Thrown Away: Zeke's return._**

Warning: I will swap between the name Hao and Zeke by accident.

I don't own shaman king

Ch.12 how to wield the sword.

"Why the hell does this sword weigh like 5000 pounds" asked Yoh.

"I don't know maybe it can be only used under certain conditions" said Jing.

"Are you even sure that it's the right sword from before" asked Chon.

"Maybe you should use it in battle first" said Krad.

"Maybe Krad's right he's right 90 of the time" said Mimorie.

Kaiten just walked up to Yoh and transmuted an exact replica of Yoh's blade.

"This handle does not give a good grip" said Kaiten.

"You always say that" said Jing.

Flashback…

"This rod doesn't give a good grip" said Kaiten.

Second flashback…

"This pencil doesn't give a good grip" said Kaiten.

Flashback…(again)

"This sharp rock does not give a good grip" said Kaiten.

End flashbacks.

Battle start…

Kaiten just charged at Yoh but Yoh ducked and dodged it.

"Come on this isn't a fair fight" said Yoh.

"…" was all that came from Kaiten.

Yoh was able to quickly lift the sword up for a quick second and block an attack.

Kaiten grabbed a dagger and stabbed Yoh in the gut.

"AHHH" yelled Yoh in pain!

"Yoh" said Mimorie.

"Weak as expected" said Kaiten.

Kaiten cut Yoh to were he was on the verge of death.

"The weak always die" said Kaiten.

"So you think I'm weak" said Yoh.

"Well then tell me can you kill me that is if it is true that the weak die" said Yoh.

"Fine then" said Kaiten charging at him.

'Heh heh he fell for it' thought Yoh.

"Its time to die" said Kaiten.

Yoh disappeared and deep gashes were in Kaiten's body.

"Yoh what happened the sword you lifted it like it was a piece of paper" asked Krad.

"Heh heh I'm free again and this time I'll take control for ever so you other 4 better be prepared to die" said Yoh.

"Yoh you're scaring me and that's not easy to do" said Jing.

"Oh I guess I haven't introduced myself you may call me Doragon" said Yoh.

"Yoh come on this is a joke right" asked Krad.

Doragon immediately charged at them ready to kill.

"STOP" yelled a voice stopping Doragon in his tracks.

Doragon stopped in his tracks and now lost control and was Yoh again and looked back in the direction of the voice.

"A-An-Ann-na" said Yoh fainting.

Later…

"mmm" mumbled Yoh barely opening his eyes.

"Yoh you're awake" said everyone looking at him.

"huh where's Anna" said Yoh jolting up.

"Anna" they all asked?

"She's here I heard her voice" said Yoh.

"What do you mean all we know is that you collapsed after charging at us" said Krad.

"You didn't hear a voice" asked Yoh?

"No" said Mimorie.

"But look on the bright side you finally wielded the sword" said Chon.

"I did but when" asked Yoh?

"Apparently you can only wield it when you become a half demon" said Krad.

"But It's supposed to control my demon form" said Yoh.

"It probably stopped you from killing us maybe it only works when in half demon form" said Mimorie.

"Oh" said Yoh.

Later…

'Everyone's asleep they say I just fainted but I know Anna was there I mean who else could it be to call my name in her voice but the voice it sounded like it was ready to die' thought Yoh.

"Oh no what if…" said Yoh.

End.

Well not much to say so ya…

Ch.13. Anna I'm coming


	15. I'm not a perfect person

Hey I'm back again I hope you review the previous chapter if not no more updating. My best friend Pink Midnight I haven't seen her in a while so I've been trying to find her. I hope she's reading this. So for the past few days all I've done is play Ragnarok. Oh and I found out after 10 seconds of deciphering that Abraham's saying 4 score and 7 years ago really means 4 men scored with 4 women 7 years ago. Well I've said too much on with the chapter.

I don't own shaman king.

Ch.13 Anna I'm coming

"I have a bad feeling about this like Anna's on the verge of death" said Yoh.

Meanwhile with Anna…

"Hurry call the ambulance" yelled Yoh's mom!

Anna was breathing heavily. Anna had just been walking down the hallway and collapsed in front of Yoh's room. She had a very high fever.

"Y-Y-Yoh" said Anna.

"Don't worry Anna we'll get you to a hospital" said Sakura(Yoh's little sis).

'Yoh why did you have to leave me' thought Anna.

Meanwhile with Yoh.

"Anna please be okay" said Yoh running as fast as he could (90 MH).

Yoh was halfway there and only had a few more hours until he would get there.

Authors note: this note makes me feel like a manga artist. Ah yes I stopped halfway when making this a manga. I took up learning alchemy instead. I tried it once but halfway through my hands started hurting badly and my hands felt hot. I did everything correctly so I asked myself why it hurt. Anyways later on Yoh will not be in control and surrender himself to his dark side. I just finished watching the third Inuyasha movie before writing this. Back to story.

Anna why didn't I bring you with me I should have thought about you first but I was to greedy to get back to normal why, why am I such an idiot. Anna you are the best thing to happen to me as long as I have you that should have been enough' thought Yoh.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

"Anna should be fine in a few days. According to our readings she just has a fever" said the doctor.

"That's good news" said Yoh's mom.

"Well we'll come visit her tomorrow" said Yoh's dad leaving.

With Yoh…

"Damn I need to get there faster" said Yoh.

Yoh looked down at the ground and had an idea.

"Wait a minute if I'm right" he said looking up ahead to see a waterfall to his left and some trees.

"I hope this works" he said.

This is something I think is pure genius (NOT).

Yoh had himself strapped to a giant rubber band with some trees. He started to run backwards and when he couldn't run no more he stopped and was flinged away at 200 miles an hour. The cliff was so he wouldn't run into anything in the air when flinged.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he cried.

1 hour later…

"Anna" said Yoh entering her hospital room through the window.

He looked down at Anna and started getting mad at himself.

'This is my fault I should have never left but I was to greedy. Why am I such an idiot? Anna I'll never leave you again I swear from now on I need to put you first' thought Yoh.

"Hn Y-Y-Yoh" said Anna waking up.

"Good morning sleepy head" said Yoh with a big grin.

"Yoh YOH" cried Anna in joy hugging Yoh.

"I missed you so much please never leave me again" said Anna crying.

"I promise" said Yoh.

"Yoh I'm so glad you're back" said Anna.

"I can never leave you again" said Yoh.

Yoh pulled Anna away from the hug and gave Anna a kiss.

Anna had never been happier before in her life.

The only part she hated was when the kiss was over and Yoh left that night but he would be back the next day.

(Song time)

I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

and the reason is You

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

End ch.14 I'll run out this world darkness within my soul


	16. I'll Run Out This World Darkness Within

For those of you who didn't know this chapters title will now be the stories title in one week. For Halloween I'm gonna be the full metal alchemist Edward elric. Oh ya check out my Inuyasha fic not good but not bad it's a fair trade. I made Sesshomaru break his bottom jaw.

I don't own shaman king.

Ch.14 I'll Run Out this World Darkness Within My Soul

Yoh slowly entered the hospital to visit Anna. Anna still hadn't recovered from her condition. Her fever went down a little but she needed a couple more days to be back at full health. Yoh had been visiting her every day for the last week.

"Anna you look better" said Yoh coming in.

"Yoh what are you doing here it's the middle of the night" Anna said looking at him hang upside down from the outside of the open window.

"Can I come in" Yoh asked?

"Sure" said Anna.

"So why are you here this late" asked Anna?

"I got you a present" said Yoh now in the building.

"But you've already gotten me so many presents in one month" said Anna.

"I know but this ones special" he said knowing she turns 15 in one week.

"I'm not so sure I mean its your birthday tomorrow so you should be the one getting the gi…" said Anna cut off by Yoh's finger on her lips.

"Just open it" he said.

Anna slowly opened the box revealing a ring.

"I want to tell you something" Yoh said.

"What is it" asked Anna.

"Anna I want you to be my fiancé" said Yoh.

"Yoh…" said Anna in shock.

"So will you? Its just an answer away" said Yoh.

"Yes Yoh I will" said Anna jumping onto Yoh over filled with joy.

"Anna here eat this and by tomorrow you should be able to get out of the hospital by tomorrow" said Yoh handing her some medicine.

Anna guzzled it all up in under 3 seconds.

"Yummy grape flavored" she said Anna.

"thirsty much" thought Yoh.

The next day…

"Yoh asakura we have some news" said a doctor.

"What is about Anna is she okay" asked Yoh?

"No she's DEAD" said the doctor.

Yoh was shocked and just stood there.

"Got'cha that's a prank we doctors pull on visitors" said the doctor.

"So she's okay then" asked Yoh.

"Yup just like a fresh apple" said the doctor.

'HOW CLICHED" thought Yoh.

"Well can I see her" asked Yoh.

"Sure but she's asleep so don't be too loud okay" said the Doctor.

Later…

"Anna so today you get out of the hospital. Well we can finally can get back to our normal life… I forgot I have to defeat Zeke first. Because of him I couldn't see you for the past months" said Yoh.

"Yoh, Yoh, Yoh" cried Anna jolting up from her bed!

"Whoa Anna are you okay it sounded like you were having a nightmare" said Yoh.

"Yoh I have been having a dream lately that I've been to afraid to tell you" said Anna.

"Its okay its just a dream" said Yoh.

"NO it wasn't in my dream you find your family dead for good and you go into a mad rage of anger and hatred and you start saying you're going to kill Zeke demon or not and in the next day I'm dead and you kill everyone you see" said Anna.

"Its okay I'd never do that" said Yoh hugging Anna.

"I know you wouldn't" 'but I have a feeling things aren't going to come out the way you say they will this time' thought Anna.

Later…

Yoh dropped to his knees only to see his dead family.

"Zeke it was Zeke how could he' thought Yoh.

"I can help you with that" said a voice in his head.

"Who is that who's there" asked Yoh.

"I am Doragon I am the beast that lives within you and I can help you get revenge"

"No I promised Anna I wouldn't do this" said Yoh.

"But Zeke killed your family and you want revenge knowing you're not strong enough to kill him" said Doragon.

"No, no, I won't fall for your tricks" said Yoh.

"Come on you know you aren't strong enough" said Doragon.

"NO, NO, No, GET OUT OF MY HEAD" yelled Yoh!

"He's gone I can relax now" said Yoh noticing silence.

"I'm still here and you know you can't win against Zeke so lets make a deal" said Doragon.

"I'm listening" said Yoh having hid eyes turn into evil dragon eyes and giving up to his dark side.

"Heheheh" laughed Doragon.

End.

SHAMAN KING THE STORY 2 ZEKE'S RETURN.


	17. okay this is a weird chapter and short

Today is a short chapter. Why you ask. Because I couldn't think of anything to do when I got bored today.

I don't own Shaman king

Ch 15 I'm tired of death

"I'm listening Doragon" said Yoh.

"Good as long as you listen to me we can avenge your families death" said Doragon.

"So what do I have to do" asked Yoh.

"Just follow me" said Doragon appearing in front of Yoh.

"Fine" said Yoh.

'As long as this kid believes he can get revenge on **master **Zeke everything will go as planned' thought Doragon.

Later…

"Why are we here" asked Yoh.

"Because Yoh here is where you will get closer on revenge on Zeke" said Doragon.

"And how's that" asked Yoh.

"You'll see" said Doragon starting to chant some words.

"_Arutoki_ _ishawoyobu_ _furikomu_ _anoyo_ _burikaesu_ _anshou_ _anoyo_" chanted Doragon.

"Who are you calling from the dead" asked Yoh.

"He an old friend of mine" said Doragon.

A giant corpse started to come out from under the ground causing the Earth to shake.

"Who dares to call me from my sleep" said The corpse.

"Brother it is I Doragon" said well you should I mean he said his name in the sentence.

"Its been how long since we last met hasn't it" said the corpse.

"So brother can you take away this boys emotions" asked Doragon.

"And why should I do this his eyes are filled with evil you should not have called me from resting place and you know it" yelled the corpse.

"Yes brother sorry brother don't hurt me PLEASE" cried Doragon.

"I won't hurt you but NEWT TIME IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT" said the corpse.

Yoh just looked at him lifless and dull like oo or wichever one looks duller.

The corpse started to slowly go back into the ground.

"Doragon what next" said Yoh.

"Next we must do something that…

To be continued…

Short I know but isn't it just weird how this story went from romance then it got humor in it now one chapter later its all gone and now its tragic.

Ch. 16 Somewhere I belong.


	18. Bonus Chapter for kicks

Welcome one and all. I have great news. Today the Shaman King gang and the Naruto gang will join up and become rock stars. They call themselves the DOPES. There are many reasons for this. You'll have to read how this happens.

I don't own Shaman King or Naruto.

BONUS CHAPTER #1

It was a normal day when Yoh Asakura wet himself because he saw a nickel on a flower. It was because the nickel was green and the flower was silver.

Later…

Naruto and Yoh had been invited to the battle of the bands contest.

Yoh and Naruto could tell that they couldn't win so they went to their last resort TEAM WORK.

"Okay Naruto we only have 30 minutes to come up with a song to sing" said Yoh.

"Yes we must come up with something good to make us win" said Naruto.

10 minutes later…

"Okay so we have the whole thing planned out" said Yoh.

"Here are the electric guitarists Sakura and Anna, Drummer Sasuke, Electric Piano Zeke, DJ Kakashi, Lights Morty and finally the singers will be me and Yoh" said Naruto.

"Okay people just play these notes and we'll be shoe ins for that trophy" said Yoh.

Everyone had their Sheet music and it was time to start…

20 minutes later…

"And our next contestants **The Dopes**" said the announcer.

Yoh and Naruto grabbed the microphones and started to Sing.

"_I'm really special because there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people will yell at me_

_When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing a song_

_It cheers me and shows me that I won't be suffered long_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh,_

_I'm so happy I can barely breath_

_Puppy dogs, sugar frogs, kittens, baby teeth_

_Watch out all you mothers I'm happy as hard core_

_Happy as a coupon for a twenty-dollar whore hu, hu, hu, hu,_

_I'm really happy I'm sugar coated me_

_Happy, good, angry bad, that's my philosophy_" sang both kinda fast but not like fast, fast kinda of like a cross between normal and fast.

"I can't do this man I'm not happy" said Yoh.

"I'm really special because there's only one of me 

_Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people will yell at me _

_These are my left handles and this is my spout_

_but if you tip me over then mamma said knock you out_

_I'm special I'm happy I'm gonna leave _

_Welcome to my happy and get your shit and leave_

_I'm happy I'm good I'm… I'm outta here_

…_Screw you_" sang both kinda fast but not like fast, fast kinda of like a cross between normal and fast.

The audience clapped for 2 weeks and that's how they one the trophy and how I got to tell you this story.

Song created by **Sifl and Olly. **

I got the songs lyrics by listening to this song so many times I remembered every word.


	19. When this began

Okay readers I have just been ungrounded in at least 4 days my new story will be up. It's the after story of this story. Its what happens after this final chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have made an adjustment to this chapters title. Actually I made my bonus chapter my 16th chapter. So well enjoy.

I don't own Shaman King

Final Ch. I won't cry… 

That night…

Yoh looked at his blood soaked hands and started to shed tears.

"How could I how could I kill her" said Yoh dropping to his hands and knees facing the ground.

Yoh didn't want to cry but just couldn't help but cry he killed her. He killed the only person he loved more than life itself.

"ANNA" cried Yoh in sorrow.

"DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT how could I have let him control me he tricked me and I fell for it like his own pawn. Its not fair its just not fair I wish this had never happened I wish I could just stop all of this but I can't life is life ever since I released Doragon the first time things haven't been going well. And now I find out I was never cursed it was just a creature that Zeke created. I won't stand for this I won't let him get away with everything he's done I shall kill Zeke and hopefully that would be revenge for Anna's death." Yoh's tears had just about stopped when he looked at Anna's dead body.

"Anna… I wish I had listened to you and never gone home" Yoh said.

Yoh grabbed his blade and looked at Anna's dead body one last time.

Yoh slowly exited the door. And left Anna their along with a diamond carved into the form of Anna's face.

Outside with Yoh…

"I promise Anna that after this day I won't cry anymore I won't hesitate to do anything. If I have to do anything to get to Zeke I will do that but I will never kill again. I'm setting out to go and kill Zeke. And no one will ever be harmed again." Thought Yoh looking at his hand.

With Zeke…

"Hmm… well looks like dear brother has done everything we've needed" said Zeke.

"I guess we can take away the death seeds from Yoh's family" said Zeke.

"But master that will just bring them back to life are you sure" said Doragon.

"Yes it will make this more interesting" said Zeke.

(When this began)  
I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
(I was confused)  
And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
(Inside of me)  
But all the vacancy the words revealed   
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
(Nothing to lose)  
Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_Chorus_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity   
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me   
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_Repeat Chorus_

I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today

_Repeat Chorus_

I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong

End… at least until tomorrow.

To be continued in **_I won't run away_**


	20. SIDE NOTE: Feel free to choke after the

helllo if you are reading this then that means you haven't tried to find my new story yet it is titled.

**_I Won't Run Away I'll Be The One_**

So if you have not already please go to my profile scroll down and find the story and then please read. it is short for the proluge but well yaaa... bye. i still don't own shaman king though


End file.
